


A Cliche Is a Cliche Because It Works

by Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Fluff and Smut, For a Friend, M/M, Married Couple, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/pseuds/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow
Summary: Kaoru always was so terribly cheesy when it came to romance. But damn if Tomoe didn't eat it all up.





	A Cliche Is a Cliche Because It Works

**Author's Note:**

> Very, very late fic for an art trade with a friend. Sorry about the wait, I do not control the muse. Hope this is to your liking!

“Ah, my dearest little kitten! Welcome home, Tomoe-kun!”

Tomoe swallowed, still trying to process that Kaoru was standing before him, wearing that frilly pink apron Moca had gotten them as a wedding present. It had been more of a gag gift aimed at Tomoe, another iteration of a running joke that if Kaoru was a prince then that made Tomoe his princess. Tomoe had found it hilarious and adorable and accepted the gift in stride, and had even worn it while cooking from time to time. But this...Tomoe’s cheeks darkened slightly. From the looks of it Kaoru was wearing the apron and nothing else.

“Kaoru...what are you doing?”

Kaoru sauntered over on those long, lean legs of his and practically wrapped himself around Tomoe, cupping his chin as their faces were only inches apart. “Surely you’ve had a long, tiring day, Tomoe-kun,” The name was more breathed than spoken, and hearing it said in such a sultry tone sent shivers up Tomoe’s spine. “I merely wish to help you relax. Now, would you like some dinner? Or a bath? Or perhaps…” he leaned in even closer, now purring his words right into Tomoe’s ear, “me?”

Of course. Of course Kaoru of all people would dive headlong into such a cliche, and while wearing a naked apron to boot. Tomoe decided he didn’t mind at all as his hands found their way to Kaoru’s waist. He pulled Kaoru flush against him, relishing the pleased laugh that tickled his ear.

“I think,” he said lowly, hands moving to caress Kaoru’s behind, which he could now confirm was completely bare, “I’ll have--” An almost frighteningly loud gurgling noise cut him off before he could even finish. While Kaoru’s rather flirtatious welcome had merely tinted his face a little pink, the sudden growling of his stomach had managed to redden Tomoe’s face enough that it became hard to tell where his jaw ended and his firey sideburns began.

“Dinner it shall be,” Kaoru said, pulling off of him. Tomoe almost whined as his hands once again held nothing but air, but managed to stop himself. Still, his face must have betrayed the disappointment he felt because Kaoru immediately leaned in again for a quick peck on the lips. “Not to worry, my dear, your food is already prepared.” Kaoru’s hips swayed seductively as he walked back toward the kitchen, and Tomoe found it very difficult to direct his gaze anywhere that wasn’t Kaoru’s ass. “Come hither, Tomoe-kun.” Kaoru looked back at him, a smirk spread across his face. “Eating will give you the energy you’ll need to enjoy that later.”

Tomoe blinked. “I...yeah, you’re right.” Laughing softly to himself, he removed his shoes and hung up his jacket before following after his wonderfully romantic husband. “So what’s for dinner?”

“Breaded pork cutlet and grilled eggplant,” Kaoru said proudly, presenting a dinner spread already set.

“You went and made pork cutlet? For me?” Tomoe’s eyes practically sparkled. Kaoru’s culinary area of expertise was definitely western-style cuisine, so to see that he had prepared something more Japanese for once made Tomoe’s heart flutter. His face fell slightly though as he noticed the table was set for one. “Aren’t you gonna eat?” He said, shooting Kaoru a mildly concerned look. Kaoru just laughed.

“Worry not, I have already eaten,” Kaoru said, ushering Tomoe over to the table and sitting him down. “Please eat, I shall go and prepare your bath.” With that he gave Tomoe a quick kiss on the cheek before exiting, once again leaving Tomoe with an excellent view of his backside.

“Well,” Tomoe said before turning to the meal in front of him, his mouth watering as he eyed up the beautiful golden-brown cutlet, soy sauce already lovingly drizzled over it. “Thanks for the food.”

* * *

Tomoe stretched as he stepped into the bathroom’s entranceway. The whole dinner had been delicious, especially the pork cutlet. It wasn’t quite as good as his mom’s, naturally, but it was clear that Kaoru had really put in the effort. He sighed contentedly as he pulled off his shirt and tossed it into the laundry hamper, the thought of a hot bath after such a satisfying meal sounding like just about the best thing in the world right now. For all his cheesiness Kaoru really did know all the spots to hit. Tomoe stripped out of the last of his clothes and smiled as he entered the bath proper, immediately spotting Kaoru rinsing. It really was a treat to see the water running down his lean, smooth body.

Kaoru had always been on the thin side. Back in high school he had been like a stick with long, noodly limbs, especially compared to Tomoe, who had a pretty broad and muscular build even then. Now, though, more than fifteen years and a transition later, there was some slight muscle definition along his arms and shoulders and back. But only slight. He was still rather narrow, which seemed to suit his princely style nicely. Tomoe sighed as he admired his husband's physique, which seemed to catch his attention.

"Ah, Tomoe-kun, your timing is impeccable," Kaoru said, shaking a few loose drops of water from his hair. He turned to look back at Tomoe, a confident smirk on his face that nicely complimented the smolder in his gaze. Kaoru stood up and turned around, allowing Tomoe to see him fully. A drop of water caught Tomoe’s eye as it slid down Kaoru’s collarbone, and he followed it as it travelled downward, passing over the slight swell of one of Kaoru’s pecs and the faded pink scar right below it, going lower over his gently heaving abdomen and just barely missing his navel, Tomoe watched the droplet as it slid even lower before becoming lost in the dark purple curls below. He needed, desperately, to take in the sight of Kaoru, wearing such a sultry expression, dripping wet and completely naked. He was so fucking hot.

“Thanks,” Tomoe said absentmindedly, still staring. Kaoru laughed.

“You may look as much as you want, my dear,” he said, stepping to the side to reveal the stool he had been sitting on, “but please allow me to wash you eventually. The bath will get cold.”

Finally managing to remind his brain that he had legs, Tomoe stepped forward, willing himself to tear his eyes away from Kaoru so he could take a seat. For a moment he just sat still, listening to Kaoru fill the bucket with water once again. That, and the rapid thumping of his heart.

“So, uh,” Tomoe finally said, hoping that some conversation might help to calm that jittery sense of excitement coming to the surface. “What brought this on?”

“I simply felt like it,” Kaoru said as the sound of running water ceased. “Do brace yourself, I am going to use the bucket.” Tomoe closed his eyes and mouth tightly as warm water was poured over him, leaving him just as soaked as Kaoru.

“Thanks for the warning,” He said, opening his eyes again and looking over to see Kaoru setting the bucket to fill once more. “So no special occasion? You just decided you love me so much you had to break out the naked apron and go ‘dinner, bath, or me’ like we’re in a daytime soap?” He flashed a toothy grin at Kaoru.

“My dear Tomoe-kun,” Kaoru said as he positioned himself behind Tomoe. “Every moment I live I am filled with nothing but deep and powerful love for you. I merely wished to convey my feelings.” Tomoe felt Kaoru’s long fingers massaging his scalp has they lathered up his short yet thick hair. “And while it may seem silly when you see it on television, it is something else entirely when done in real life.” He let out a small chuckle. “You certainly seemed to respond well when I greeted you earlier.”

“I mean…” Tomoe groaned in disappointment as Kaoru’s hands left his scalp, but relaxed as he felt them on his shoulders moments later. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. It’s cheesy as hell but it really does work.” He closed his eyes and sighed as Kaoru slowly rubbed soap over his body, first his shoulders, then his arms, his back, and then eventually Kaoru’s hands slowly moved around toward his front. Even as he started to nod off he didn’t miss the way they seemed to spend an unusual amount of time just running over his pecs and abs before moving lower.

“Tomoe-kun,” He heard Kaoru whispering in his ear. “Wake up Tomoe-kun. I’m going to rinse you off.”

“Hnnn...wha…” Tomoe blinked a few times as he came back to his surroundings. “Ah, shit. Sorry, I’ve kinda had a long day so I just…”

“You need not apologize, my dear. Indeed, it is only all the more reason for you to relax for now.” Kaoru stood up, and Tomoe could hear the sloshing of water once again in the bucket. “Hold still.” Again the water was poured on him, the suds rinsing away. It also had the effect of further waking him up. He shook his head vigorously to dry his soaked hair somewhat. “Ah, the water is still hot, how fleeting!” Tomoe looked over to see that Kaoru was leaning over the tub, aimlessly stirring the water with one hand. He looked back at Tomoe, his expression still sultry, but there was an undercurrent of affection now. “After you, Tomoe-kun.”

The water really was nice and hot. Tomoe couldn’t help but let out a low groan as he sank into the water, the heat wrapping itself around him like a blanket and almost putting him back into the sleepy haze he’d been in earlier. Any tension that might have still remained in his body left as he closed his eyes and leaned back. Man, this could only be better if--

“I see you’re eager to relax, but please be sure to make some room.” Tomoe cracked an eye open to see Kaoru looking down at him with amusement. Ah yes, the one thing that could take this already wonderful scenario into a realm beyond perfection: his amazing, loving, handsome, perfect husband.

“Any time,” He said, spreading his legs to create extra space. Not that much space was needed, as Kaoru’s slim frame always fit neatly into Tomoe’s more muscular one like a puzzle piece. Kaoru gingerly stepped into the water and lowered himself down, his back against Tomoe’s chest. Sensing an opportunity Tomoe wrapped his arms around Kaoru’s waist, pulling him even closer. The heat of both the water and the warm body he was embracing was nothing short of heavenly. There was a wide, contented smile on his face as he rested his chin on Kaoru’s shoulder. “I love you. I love you so so much.”

“My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite,” Kaoru recited as his hands moved to cover Tomoe’s. Tomoe just laughed. He’d always wondered if he would eventually get tired of the Shakespeare routine, but considering that even after this long it still made his heart flutter it wasn’t looking likely. No verbal response came to him, so he opted to nuzzle his face into the crook of Kaoru’s neck instead. “H-hey, that tickles!”

“What tickles?” He said teasingly, rubbing his face against Kaoru’s jaw like a cat.

“Aha, y-your sideburns, they--ahaha!--they’re tickling my face!” There was a faint pink blush on Kaoru’s face, and it wasn’t from the steam.

“Aw jeez, I’m sorry,” Tomoe said, despite knowing there wasn’t really anything to apologize for. “Maybe it won’t tickle as much if I kiss it.” He leaned in to plant a slow, gentle kiss to Kaoru’s neck.

“T-Tomoe-kun,” Kaoru said breathily as he leaned his head to the side, opening up access to even more of his tender and sensitive skin. Tomoe dove right in, leaving lingering and sensual kisses all along Kaoru’s neck and jaw and taking in every soft sigh and quiet moan. His tongue slipped out and traced a line from Kaoru’s collarbone to his ear, which he took gently between his teeth and nibbled a little. “Oh, Tomoe-kun,” Kaoru said, turning to face him, his cheeks practically aglow with blush. “Please kiss me.”

“You don’t even need to ask,” Tomoe said before capturing Kaoru’s lips with his own. The kiss lasted only a moment, but another one was initiated almost immediately. Again and again their lips met, and each kiss grew longer and deeper. In the midst of the deepest and most passionate kiss of the evening so far Tomoe felt a hand on the back of his head. Kaoru’s hand, pushing him even deeper in, something he gladly accepted. As his mouth was eagerly occupied, one of his own hands began to drift lower.

Kaoru jolted as Tomoe’s fingers lightly brushed his inner thigh, a soft moan soon following. Tomoe smiled into the kiss as he teased the area around Kaoru’s lower lips, but avoided touching them. Kaoru soon caught onto this and broke the kiss with a frustrated whine.

“Tomoe-kun, please…” He breathed. Tomoe grinned toothily as he ran a finger slowly up Kaoru’s slit before returning to the teasing. Kaoru whined again. “Tomoe-kun!”

“Whaaaat?” He said as he gently nipped the back of Kaoru’s neck. The noise Kaoru made caused sparks to shoot down his spine and come to rest below his belly.

“Please don’t tease me Tomoe-kun, I want you, please…” Kaoru sounded so desperate, it was such a far cry from when he would normally initiate and remain as flamboyant and theatrical as ever even as he had Tomoe bent over the couch. It was good to shake things up like this. Gods, Tomoe loved Kaoru so freaking much. Which was exactly why he decided to give in, wiggling one finger inside of him.

“How’s this?” Tomoe said against Kaoru’s neck. The rather loud moan of relief seemed to answer the question. “Tell me when you want me to start moving, okay?”

“M-move,” Kaoru said between gasps of breath. “Oh, Tomoe-kun…” Kaoru leaned back against Tomoe’s shoulder as he began slowly moving in and out. Seeing an opportunity, Tomoe zeroed back in on Kaoru’s neck, this time not holding back as he nipped and sucked, leaving little red and purple spots all over. He groaned against Kaoru’s skin as he ran his thumb along Kaoru’s now very erect clit. Kaoru’s hips bucked into his hand.

“So you liked that, huh?” Tomoe said as he repeated his action, speeding up the movement of his finger as well.

“T-Tomoe-kun, it feels good,” Kaoru moaned, his hand tangling itself further in Tomoe’s hair. “It feels so good!” He turned to look pleadingly at Tomoe, who just grinned.

“Good, I’m glad.” He once again swept Kaoru up into a deep and heated kiss as his finger now pumped rapidly in and out of him, Kaoru’s hips rolling in time with his movements. Kaoru’s moans became louder as he slipped away from the kiss, his eyes screwed tight and mouth hanging open. “You about to cum?” Tomoe practically growled into Kaoru’s ear.

“Y-yes, oh, oh Tomoe-kun, I-I love you…!” Kaoru’s eyes opened slightly, just enough for Tomoe to see the adoration in his hazy, trance-like gaze.

“I love you too, fuck,” Tomoe grunted as he took Kaoru’s chin into his other hand and brought their faces together once more. Kaoru’s orgasmic cry was swallowed up by Tomoe’s mouth as he lifted his hips. Tomoe’s hand continued to move, only slowing as he felt Kaoru go limp against his chest. He pulled out in the same moment he pulled away from Kaoru’s lips.

“Mmmm...Tomoe-kun...my dear Tomoe-kun…” Kaoru said quietly as he nestled into Tomoe’s chest. Tomoe just wrapped his arms around him again, pulling him into a gentle hug.

“Feel like going another round?” Tomoe said after about a minute of just listening to Kaoru’s soft breathing.

“So I have merely touched the surface of your passions, and you wish to show me the depths?” Kaoru grinned smugly at Tomoe, suggesting that his energy was returning. “Very well, I shall go as many rounds as you desire.” Tomoe grinned back before hooking one of his arms under Kaoru’s legs and standing up, the water splashing over the edge of the tub as he lifted him up into his arms.

“Let’s see how many you last then,” He said as he stepped out of the tub and carried Kaoru bridal-style towards the door.

“Do you intend to use the strap?”

“Do you want me to?”

Kaoru gazed seductively up at Tomoe. “I certainly wouldn’t mind.”

Tomoe’s grin stretched even wider, his teeth fully bared as the corners of his mouth seemed to touch his ears. “Then you bet your ass I’m gonna use it.”


End file.
